User talk:Daisuke Yagami
Hey! I know this must be late for a reply and welcoming...But...Tnx! Your articles are good and keep it up! Yeah, I hope we can work together soon hehe..and welcome to the place where everyone should be Happy: Bleach Fanfiction wiki! Have a good time and ask whenever u need to ok? Lone Black Garuga 08:09, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you... I do appreciate you listening to what I have to say and looking back I might have been a bit...passive-aggresive to you, but I do thank you for changing the details of your character. On a lighter note, I do feel a bit honored that you used some of the information from me, but as I said, if you were to ask me, I would have come up with a compromise with you. Anyway, thank you again and I must say I like the stats on your new character. Shiorikuchiki 11:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Question Hi how you doin I am Sentonara(Sento 4short) I wanted to say hi and I was reading Ryoga Saotome and I like him. I am wondering would you like to Do an RP with me?~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 03:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah the diblous race is a race that anyone could use. You would just have to read the article itself to get the fully mean and stuff. Now I would like to do an Rp I would Either use Masashi, Takashi, Sentonara or Tsukumogami. So when ever you would like to do it I am ready. just tell me who you would use and then I can pick the character that would go good. ~'' ''Sentonara of the Spirits 00:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Rp Would you like to do a rp with me? If so I will be using my shared character with the Head admin Sei. Masanori Kawahiru.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:37, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry my internect concentation died again. So I will start it up and link it to you later.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Just a Starting Point, and its your turn or really you get the first post.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:05, July 2, 2011 (UTC) You didn't have to make the article inself normally I do but I like when others just make it too saves me the trouble of choicing the title. Its your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:50, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and to save us the trouble of messaging just look at either the article or the recent activity page to see when its your post.: The Twilight of Your Despair 23:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Diabolus You're perfectly free to make a Diabolus character, the author, namely User:Illuminate Void made it for the site and he appreciates that it is used. He's also a good friend of mine as well and I have several Diabolus characters myself, feel free to look them over for possible inspiration in the Category:Diabolus. Master N 23:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ About the GF I saw that you were interested in Joining the GF. If that's the case. We could do an RP and I wil let you know how you fare. =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 22:47, July 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Hmmm I can use Raze or Haruki, or if you're feeling really brave Van. You can choose. And I'd prefer if you start it =) ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 00:20, July 20, 2011 (UTC)'' Alrighty thats fine. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 00:06, July 21, 2011 (UTC)'' -sigh-.....first off..in the RP Daisuke is only at expert in kido yet is fully capabale of utilizing Hado 88 without ANY drawbacks? Thats master status...you may want to fix his page or fix your post as thats just crazy and yes this may seem harsh but if an Expert is capable of utilizing up to 88 without any sense of fatigue then whats left for him to qualify as a master? I hope you e where I'm coming from there. And well if you got three votes then yea. Please ask in more repectful way as well....cause that was asking in a way that made you seem you like you think we owe you a debt of gratitude or something. And I doubt you were thinking that way but still....just thought I would let you know.''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' Satanoka 20:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC)'' Im not offended. Its just some helpful advice. ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 22:42, July 22, 2011 (UTC) TD5 Hey when get a second I will be on the chat if you want to talk.: The Twilight of Your Despair 00:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC)